


Do not take it for granted

by DesertHeart



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: DEAF!, Disability, M/M, but really just different ability, deaf! Laurent, follows the book mostly except if Laurent was deaf, just mentions consistent with the book, not really underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertHeart/pseuds/DesertHeart
Summary: At a very young age Laurent’s family realized that Laurent was a little bit different from the other kids.





	1. Chapter 1

PROLOUGE

Laurent’s life started out normal enough. He was born, his parents rejoiced, he grew. But by the time he was six months old his parents had realized something was, as they said, terribly wrong. Laurent would think back upon this story when he was older and think that his parents were the one’s who were terrible wrong. However it was common for people to think that way about children who didn’t conform to every expected milestone, and at six months Laurent was noticeable behind. His parents didn’t understand it, he was normally a smart baby. But he didn’t babble. Not the way a traditional baby would babble. He made noises but he didn’t have a typical baby cry, and it was always like he was shouting. Sometimes he would just move his mouth mimicking babbling but no noise would come out. For a while the king and queen could just ignore it. Especially since Auguste told them it was fine he was just a baby. Everyone grew and learned at a different rate after all. But by a year old they knew something had to be done. Their baby still wasn’t typically babbling and had never said his first word. But besides that he was a bright child. He hit every other milestone as a normal child did. Speech just wasn’t on his list apparently. 

“Maybe he is just shy!” Auguste said brightly at dinner one night leaning over to Laurent, “it’s okay! You can whisper in my ear instead!” 

Laurent grinned at his older brother and reached up tugging on his hair before pointing at the table at the lovely colored fruits. “Ah!” He announced. 

The king frowned glancing at his wife, “perhaps he is a changeling? I’ve never heard of a child who refused to say words. He still doesn’t even say mama or Papa.” 

The queen scowled back at her husband. She had always been a little bit sickly, and Laurent’s pregnancy was especially hard on her. “Don’t say such things Aleron. We are educated people and don’t believe in the myths of our common people.” 

Auguste frowns as well. “I think Laurent is exactly how he is supposed to be. A good king is supposed to be kind and loving to all of his subjects. Even if they are a little bit different. I think that’s what Laurent is supposed to teach us. How to be kind and tolerant and how to not get spooked by old wives tales.” 

The king flushes. “Of course my son. However I still think that we should call in some sort of specialist to take a look at him.” He pauses under the glares of his son and wife, “not in a bad way! Just to make sure that Laurent has everything he could possibly need to have a successful life!” 

Auguste frowns looking worried. “Do you really think we are not providing everything that he needs?” The child’s face looks a little panicked. He was completely devoted to his baby brother and couldn’t stand the idea that he wasn’t doing everything in his power to help him be everything he could.

“Well I don’t know Auguste.” The king responds shaking his head. “That is what the specialist is for. To help us find anything we may be missing.” 

Several weeks later the specialist arrived, he was a large man whose specialty was children who seemed to have delays in development. He thought thought that he was rather knowledgeable and rather highly of himself. So of course Laurent dislikes him immediately. The specialist tried to access the toddlers abilities but Laurent would not cooperate. Several days later the specialist announces, frustrated, “He is lame, like a horse with a broken leg. He will never amount to anything and if you do not want him to be an embarrassment to you then you will send him far away to be someone else’s problem.” 

The king consulted his closest advisor, his brother, his twin. He trusted his brother more than anyone else in the world, except perhaps his wife and son. Unfortunately his brother agreed with the specialist. “Send the child away. Do not let him be a burden unto you. You have so much on your shoulders already.” 

Auguste refused to allow this begging his mother for another consult. “Call someone in from Patras!” Auguste begged. “They are normally really good at accommodating children who are lame or slow. Surely you can convince father! I don’t believe Laurent is useless or a burden! He is so smart! I know he doesn’t speak but I swear he is communicating with me mother! He gestures and makes movements for things he wants! We just have to learn how to understand him!”

Of course there is very little that can stop a woman who is in pursuit of the protection of her children. The Queen delayed her husbands decisions for several weeks while she sent a ship to Patras. Eventually the new specialist arrived. A slender woman with skin as dark as the midnight sky and no hair upon her head. She spoke little Veratian, and even her Patran was a little off, heavily accented. Luckily she had brought an interpreter with her. “My name is Kachina. I come from much farther south than you people trade with.” She told them. “I have worked with thousands of children over the years. No child is a lost cause. I will help him.” Kachina then proceeded to do just that. Instead of jumping into evaluations she spent time with the younger prince who was fascinated with her skin having never seen someone like her before. Many of the veratian’s called her a witch and wanted to have her thrown out, but the queen and Auguste stood fast knowing she could be Laurent’s last hope for getting to continue to live with them. 

Kachina observed and learned about Laurent. Collecting information over several weeks. She got to know both of the princes very well. She knew that Laurent loved looking at books. He couldn’t read but one of his favorite pastimes seemed to be sitting in augustes lap and looking at picture books. She learned that Auguste snuck into his baby brothers room every night without fail to read to him a book of auguste’s own making. She learned that Auguste was the perfect masculine prince in every way. He could fight, he could ride, he could draw, and he could play instruments. The only thing the elder prince couldn’t do, was sing. He sounded like two carts had crashed into each other and the horses screaming that resulted. She learned that Laurent didn’t mind sitting and listening to his older brother while he practiced. She discovered that Laurent could sit still far longer than most children who were nearing their second birthday. 

Then Kachina learned that Laurent wasn’t listening at all. 

Kachina called for the king and queen to meet with her. “I have good news for you.” She said through her interpreter. 

The queen’s eyes brighten, perhaps her son really was just shy after all? “Well, please tell us.” The king frowned watching his wife hoping that she wouldn’t be let down. 

“I would Like to hold off on telling you what it is until I find the solution. Unfortunately I need to take a trip. I will be gone for two months. When I return your child will have everything he needs to live a fruitful and strong life.” Kachina promised. “Just do not send him away before you go back. Keep treating him like a normal child. He is very smart. Everything you are doing is helping his development and it would be a shame to see it halted.” 

A few days later she left. Laurent cried missing his bear constant companion. She had followed him around everywhere and played with him. Auguste tried to comfort the boy but he had always grown attached to things and been devastated at their disappearance. Just as Laurent has stopped going to her old rooms to look for her, she comes back. Riding in on a beautiful horse while Laurent and Auguste are out in the stables. Laurent doesn’t ride yet but he likes to come and pet the horses Auguste has notice. When Laurent sees Kachina his eyes light up, “Ka!” He shouts loudly startling Auguste who is used to the strange noises that Laurent makes now but not really used to how loud the almost two year old can be. 

Kachina smiles and dismounts from her horse turning to help a man off of his horse as well. He was a Vaskian man dressed in the traditional furred clothing of an individual who s ever their religious order. Auguste had never seen one before. Kachina vent down in front of Laurent. “Hello Laurent, I am very glad to see you again as well. Why don’t we go in and see your mother and father if they are not to busy.” She says moving her hands in a complicated pattern that Auguste did not understand.

Auguste nodded to her, “they just finished court a little bit ago. I’m sure they are free to see us.” 

Kachina requests that they all be seated at a small round table, her, her interpreter, the religious vaskian man, and the family. Once they have all seated she smiles. “I promised you good news before I left, and I have come to deliver on my promise. Mentally I do not believe there is anything wrong with your son. He is just Deaf.” She speaks slowly as does the interpreter continuing to move her hands slowly. 

The king frowns leaning forward. “Deaf? What does that mean? I don’t think I have ever heard of that.” 

Kachina smiles. “You probably wouldn’t have. It often goes undiagnosed as a child simply being lame or stupid. Deafness is when a person does not hear. Their ears do not work properly. Sometimes they cannot hear anything at all. But more often than not they can hear a little bit, just not a lot. But it’s a whole spectrum. I believe Laurent can hear some things but they have to be very loud and high pitched. Like a horn blowing. And it would have to be closer to him. Closer inspection and study will tell us what he can and cannot hear. He may even be able to hear us talking, but he may not be able to hear well enough to understand what is being said. It may just sound like weird noises and babbling to him. Which is why he never learned to speak. A child normally depends on hearing to learn words.” 

The king leans back pale. “I thought that you said you had good news.” He whispers.

“I do.” Kachina nods continuing. “A Deaf child can do everything a hearing child can do, except hear of course. They can even learn to speak, though it may never sound the same as you or others, and a deaf child can learn another form of communication. That is why I have brought this priest of Vask with me. He is from a sect that swears a vow of silence in service to their gods.” 

His hands lifted and began to move in the same gestures that kachina had slowly been using the whole time. Kachina shook her head and gestures laying her hand on her arm drawing it up and the man nodded and continued but slower as kachina spoke in her native language which was then translated by her own interpreter “Hello, my name is andin. I am a priest for the order of the gods of the wilds. We take a vow of silence in order to respect the wishes of our gods who are often grated by human voices. However that does not mean we cannot communicate. A member of our order was ministering through the land, we used to minister by writing, and he came upon a village. Every member of the village was deaf or mute. But they had a fully functioning village and communication system. They developed it themselves. We borrowed that language and learned it, sign language. We can now communicate easily, we have discovered that these deaf and mute individuals are extraordinary talented and live full normal lives. However, often people are miss diagnosed and deafness goes unnoticed as stupidity. So we took it upon ourselves, with the gods approval, to tend to the community who cannot speak or do not speak due to issues such as deafness. We teach the language and train interpreters to help with the deaf in their dealings with hearing people. I have come to help you and your son learn the language and help train a speaker for him. The speaker can voice Laurent’s words for him and translate Veratian into the sign language. We have even had some success with training the deaf individual to speak as well. Though we do not suggest only doing so. Teach sign language first and then reading and writing. During all of that vocal training can be worked on but the success varies. Some can learn a good amount and some learn nothing at all.” 

The kings eyes widen and he looks excited, “so you can train him to be normal?” 

The Queen turns her eyes narrowing, “he already is normal you Buffon.” 

After a few moments of translation kachina looks angry and Andin shakes his head, the slow process begins again, “no, he may never learn to speak ever. You should not count on it. Which is why, if you wish of course, I will be teaching you all Sign Language. I have been teaching Kachina for only a month though She is very devoted and apparently has a gift for languages. Just not accents. Regardless it will take her quite a while to truly fully be fluent which is why so much of this is going slow, because many words she doesn’t know I am fingerspelling.” 

Eventually the plan is agreed upon, Andin is given a room in the palace along with Kachina and the translator. The next day they spend the entire day alone with the young child to augustes annoyance. After the court dinner the family meets up with them again, “I wanted to show you day ones progress. Not every day will progress like this but I know you are all very worried about him so I wanted to show you how quickly he can pick it up.” Andin then turns to Laurent waving at the child to get his attention, excitedly Laurent waves back. Andin then points to his father and Laurent raises his hand and touches his thumb to his forehead his fingers splayed out in an open palm position. “Father.” Andin says before moving to point to the queen. Laurent moves his hand to his chin in the same position. “Mother.” They continue like this, Andin pointing at different things and Laurent showing he knew the sign for it. “Ball.” “Milk” “water.” “Fruit” “food.” “More.” And several other words. The queen and king stare on in amazement tears in her eyes as she realizes her son really will be alright. Auguste bounds up to them. 

“I want to learn too! Can I join you tomorrow? I want to talk to him!” Auguste asks excitedly. Andin nods with a smile. And just like that, Laurent’s life changed from one of confusion and literary silence, to one full of true meaning and understanding.


	2. Age 13 Part 1

Laurent’s bedroom was a normal room. At 13 years old he was still more interested in books than sports. Not that he didn’t work hard at both. Learning to read had taken a long time, longer than most other children, but he had no problems with it now, sometimes he came across a word he didn’t know or understand but that was common with all children. He didn’t think his deafness stopped him or made his language issues worse than others. He could read and write in Veratian, as well as lipread in it to a certain degree. He could do the same in Vaskian. He had also been able to learn some speech though according to his father he stillsounded odd so Laurent didn’t speak aloud that much. He still took speech therapy to help with that but he saw it as a lesser importance. He knew a little bit of akielon though he never really thought that it mattered as much. He thought Vaskian tales were much more interesting. 

A shaking of a banner in front of his desk caught his attention. Laurent glanced up at it, it was a soft blue banner. One hung over his desk, another over his bed, one over his door, and another in his personal bathing chamber. The blue banners were all set up to a string relay system which all led together to a pulley outside of the bedroom door. When someone pulled on that string the banners would flutter so that he could see when someone was there waiting for him. He also had full time guards outside to make sure the person ‘knocking’ was not dangerous. Laurent sighed a bit and carefully stood to go over to the door. He couldn’t hear knocking and feeling small vibrations through the thick walls here was hard. So the banner system was what they used so that people didn’t just walk in when he didn’t want them too because they knew he wouldn’t hear the knocking. It had actually been Auguste who had come up with the system after Laurent had complained to him again about their father not giving him any personal space. 

Laurent stood and headed to the door his long hair masterfully braided by the servants who helped lace him into his clothing every morning. Opening the door he sees Aimeric. Aimeric was councilor Guion’s son. He was the noble child who was closest in his age and so his uncle had Aimeric brought to the castle years ago to be Laurent’s interpreter and hopefully lifelong friend. They got on well enough but Laurent didn’t really consider him a friend. Though he Was always polite enough. ‘Your father requests your presence.’ Aimeric signs. He had been training in Sign Language since he was 3 years old. Almost as long as Laurent himself. Laurent rolls his eyes and nods. 

‘Did he say what for this time?’ Laurent asks checking over himself to make sure he was presentable. 

‘The Prince....’ Aimeric frowns and slowly starts to spell out Torveld on his fingers. Laurent watches patiently before providing the assigned sign name. Aimeric nods, ‘torveld is here and your father thinks that you being there will aid the talks.’ 

Laurent sighs. ‘That’s because father is hoping to pawn me off on torveld and patras.’ 

Aimeric giggles a bit turning to follow Laurent as he heads out. ‘Absolutely. Have the pretty prince around for torveld to look at so that your father can get a leg up over him.’

Laurent smiles a bit. Normally Aimeric was a bit dull to converse with but sometimes he said things that reminded Laurent that he spent a lot of time around him. He was rubbing off on the boy. Which Laurent was grateful for since it meant that he could guarantee that his snarky comments were being properly interpreted to his failure of a father. His father knew basic signs but wasn’t actually very good at them. His brother Auguste was fluent of course and his mother had been as well before she had passed away five years ago. A few monks still lived in the palace as well to continue training Laurent and the others. The king simply didn’t think it was worth his time. Laurent’s uncle also had learned sign language though Laurent didn’t talk with him much. He often made him uncomfortable. 

‘Do you think the leg up is figurative or literal?’ Laurent asks Aimeric who smiles again. 

‘You know how your father feels about that. He doesn’t even keep a pet.’ 

Laurent sighs and nods, ‘probably plenty of little bastards running around from his preference in women.’ 

‘Well the same goes for your brother’ Aimeric responds carefully. ‘I heard a few more women are distressed with him.’ 

Laurent sighs and nods. ‘I will make sure it is taken care of. I love Auguste but he is going to get caught one day and in trouble.’ 

Aimeric nods, ‘not with you watching out for him.’ 

Laurent gave Aimeric a smile before turning and waiting for someone to announce him into the throne room where his father was. A guard gestures him forward once they had Aimeric following close behind. His father was sitting on the throne in all his splendor with his twin brother beside him to the right, and Auguste to the left. Laurent scowls a bit at the disrespect to his brother. Auguste was the crown prince and heir to the throne and yet he was shuttered to the left while a duke stood in the place of honor on the right side. But it was nothing new to know that his father préfères his twin brother over his children. Now that his wife was gone the King often took his brothers advice over anyone else’s. 

Laurent knew his father prefers it when he used his own voice to communicate, which is one of the main reasons he never did. He glanced at Aimeric who has taken his spot near the king to provide translation and lifts his hands knowing Aimeric will voice for him. 

‘Father, you have called for me?’ 

The king frowns glancing at Aimeric “I have. I needed to speak with you about a certain proposal that has been brought up.” Laurent lazily watches the translation wishing he were back in his room, or the library, or the gardens, anywhere besides here basically. 

Laurent just nods and gestures for his father to continue. He sees the king swallow and clear his throat. “It has been suggested that you become betrothed to Prince Torveld in order to further seal the alliance between our kingdoms. With a marriage date set three years from hence. You can travel back to his kingdom with him to get to know him better.” 

Laurent gasps as he watches Auguste jump in shock. It was clear his older brother knew nothing of this. Auguste shook his head signing and speaking simultaneously “father! You can’t do that! Laurent is still a child and I intend to make him one of my most trusted advisors! I can’t do that if he is gone! Married off to a second prince? He is worth way more than that!” 

“Auguste! Hush! He can do us the most good by becoming betrothed to Prince Torveld!” 

Laurent tries to keep up, but translating between languages was hard and Aimeric struggles to keep up as the king and Auguste continue to argue. Laurent can tell they are shouting and Aimeric eventually gives up apologizing and saying he can’t keep up and it’s better for him to listen so he can summarize it for Laurent later. Laurent nods quietly watching the heated exchanges. 

Eventually they fall quiet and the king raises his hands, ‘my decision is final.’ He signs and Laurent feels his heart sink. Auguste turns and storms away from the throne towards Laurent grabbing onto his arm and escorting him out. Laurent follows struggling to keep up with his brothers longer stride. Eventually Auguste comes to a vault in the gardens by the stream. 

‘Laurent my brother I am so sorry. I had no idea that he was planning this. Torveld has children older than you. I am going to do everything I can to stop it.’ Auguste promises sliding to sit on a bench in front of Laurent. 

Laurent shakes his head. ‘I know that you didn’t have anything to do with it. You would never let this slide. Please stop it though. I don’t want to marry. I want to stay here with you. I’ve been studying for years so that I can be your advisor and Aimeric has been practicing so that he can better translate arguments like you and father have. He isn’t quite there but he is only thirteen! He will be good enough soon!’ Laurent responds sitting beside him. Auguste nods. 

‘Don’t you worry about it. I will figure something out. Now why don’t you tell me what you were reading up on today. Then perhaps we can go horse riding later on?’ 

Laurent nods smiling as he begins to explain the tariffs he had been studying. He wanted to know everything he could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t realize this had received such a warm welcome. My inbox never alerted me to new messages or kudos so when I logged in today to update i was overwhelmed by what I saw. I will personally be responding to each comment as soon as this is up.

To Laurent’s absolute horror, exactly three days later the prince Torveld arrives at the castle. Auguste looks stressed so Laurent says nothing to him about it. Torveld smiles at him a lot, but doesn’t talk to him. He doesn’t seem certain that Laurent will be able to understand him. This annoys him greatly and he spends a great deal of time complaining about it to Aimeric. 

‘How am I supposed to marry someone who can’t talk to me or just wont? I’m not stupid. Do they plan on sending you into exile too?’

Aimeric rolls his eyes. ‘Well I haven’t heard anything about it but I wouldn’t put it past my father. He has several other sons that are bigger and more athletically inclined than me so I wouldn’t put it past him. Who knows maybe it will be fun.’ 

‘Maybe for you! But they are selling me to some old man! They will expect things of me eventually!’ 

Aimeric throws his head back and laughs. ‘Not yet though. Didn’t he say the wedding wouldn’t be for three years?’ 

Laurent rolls his eyes pushing at Aimeric a bit. ‘I guess but as soon as I hit majority you know Torveld is going to be all over me. He already thinks I am cute.’ 

‘Yeah But Torveld doesn’t like children you know? And you still have quite a bit of baby fat my dear prince. Maybe you should work out.’ Aimeric teases catching his balance again. 

Laurent flushes shaking his head at the other. ‘I don’t need to. My strength doesn’t lay in battle but in books and support for my brother and future king.’ 

‘And horse riding?’

Laurent smiles a bit. ‘And horse riding.’ 

So together the two boys pass the time anxiously waiting for news of their future. It comes in a most unexpected way. The next days are filled with tense faces and very little of Auguste. Laurent is displeased by this mostly because he can tell something serious is happening. Quickly two weeks pass since Torveld arrival at the castle and one week sense Auguste had become scarce. It is then that Torveld makes his leave. He bids the king and Prince Auguste goodbye and quickly rides out without a secondary glance at Laurent. 

Laurent is quite shocked but pleased at this change. He hadn’t wanted to spend any time with the prince Torveld anyway. And by the displeasure on his fathers face it appears that the betrothal has fallen through. But later that night Auguste comes to Laurent’s bedroom after Aimeric has already retired. He looks drawn and exhausted as he waves his greeting giving him a smile. Laurent sits up in the bed so Auguste can join him. ‘Did father finally give you leave to tell me what is going on?’ Laurent asks

Auguste shakes his head ‘no, I don’t think so. He hasn’t mentioned it. I actually don’t think that he realizes that you don’t know. I was so busy this last week I forgot you didn’t know either honestly. I am sorry.’ 

Laurent smiles gently and bumps against his brothers shoulder affectionately before pulling back to Sign, ‘it’s alright I know you didn’t mean anything by it and I didn’t really care about anything to do with Torveld you know? I was plenty busy with my life’ 

Auguste’s face falls a bit more. ‘It wasn’t really about Prince Torveld. Though he has departed. Akielos has declared war on us Laurent. And Patras refused aid which is why Prince Torveld left so quickly.’

Laurent’s smile slowly slides off of his face. ‘Why would they do that? What is the point of war? I thought things were peaceful! And if I am supposed to marry Torveld then why wouldn’t they help?’ 

‘Please Laurent show him some respect he is a Prince.’ 

‘Does it really matter? No one who understands sign will know I’m not saying Prince. And there’s like, two, people who understand me.’ 

Auguste sighs shaking it off. ‘Prince Torveld said that he was uncertain about making the match due to’ Auguste trails off glancing away and Laurent scowls quickly jumping to his feet and pacing around in front of his brother. 

‘Because he perceives me as stupid right? He never even tried to talk to me! Just because I can’t hear doesn’t mean, it doesn’t mean that I’m not worth anything!’ 

‘Laurent,’ Auguste starts pulling his brother back to the bed holding him close before sitting him back down, ‘calm down, these people just don’t understand. And I partly believe it was an excuse to get out of the war.’ 

Laurent nods still looking upset glancing away from Auguste. ‘War’ he signs a moment after looking back. ‘So we are really going to war? What exactly for?’ 

‘The official declaration says that Akielos intends to take back their rightful land of Delphuer.’ Auguste rolls his eyes when he says rightful. 

Laurent smiles a bit before sobering up a bit. ‘Hasn’t that land been in Vere’s hands for like 400 years or something?’ 

‘Well I don’t know baby brother, you are the little scholar not me.’ Auguste responds ruffling his hair. ‘I need to get to bed though. A busy day tomorrow.’ He stands stretching a bit and makes to leave the room when he feels his arm grabbed and glances back Laurent looking at him with pleading eyes. 

‘Stay, Please?’

And Auguste does.


End file.
